shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dexs de Renzo/Personality and Relationships
Personality He is extremely violent, impulsive, rude and impatient. Dexs is the most arrogant member of the Skeleton division, he thinks himself invincible. He wishes to find the greatest opponents and face them. Dexs is an impulsive leader among the kuda spawn who is boldly arrogant of his abilities, believing himself to be superior to everyone around him. He deems others to be incompetent and often flings the line "Idiots!" or "Imbeciles!" to friend and foe alike. An independent thinker, he rarely listens to his superior's advice and marches to his own rhythm. Though labeled as an upstart by his enemies, he is actually quite clever and is capable of turning the tides of the battle with his plots. Though he puts up a tough front, Dexs appreciates it when people praise him. His way of showing it, however, isn't exactly conventional as he may respond by yelling an insult to his listener or treating them coldly. Dexs extremely hates most rules around, he loves to do whatever he wishes. This was shown when he had disobeyed an order from Rostro, but Samhain let the boy go. So it does seem that Dexs likes to do whatever he wants and does listen to mostly anyone, only a few. But Dexs seems to hate the tough guy act and the whole hero coming to save the day, he had shown this when Smoker came to assist Tsuru. He commenting on how the rough and tough marine came to save this old woman, of course getting Smoker angry of this. Relationship Crew Among the crew he seems to do whatever he wishes, he had agreed to join out of his own free will and many members like him because of that. He also has gotten praise because of his attitude in battle and doesn't care what really happens to other who fall before the Halloween Pirates. But there is a bit of conflicted between Sombra and Dexs as shown when Dexs had destroy part of the ship, because of his destructive ways. Making Sombra and his division to repair the ship after that. Samhain D. Meido Dexs seems to have a respect for Samhain, the same for Samhain to Dexs. Samhain just likes his style and his whole not scared of no man personality. Samhain had commented that they really need someone like that on the Halloween Crew. So often if Rostro gives an order to dexs and he doesn't like it, Samhain will overrule it and let Dexs go wild. Rostro Cráneo Dexs and Rostro are on good terms, but often sometimes it is when Rostro gives an order. Dexs doesn't like, thus why he often yells and complains about it and Samhain often overrules it. Rostro having extreme Loyalty to Samhian, lets Dexs go free to do whatever he pleases. But recently Rostro has begin to see at just what Dexs can do and is starting to let him do whatever he wishes more and more. Rocker Dexs and Rocker are parents in the Skeleton division, they seem to be the only parents. The two work very well together and share many of the same mannerisms. But it seems that Dexs is more of the "Big Brother" role in the relationship, often Dexs and Rocker will refer to each other as brother. Skeleton Division In the Skeleton division he is the youngest member and he is treated almost like a child, many of the members. Often address Dexs as boy or kid, but he just comes back and insult them. But they do seem to have a good term with each other even though they seem like they fighting each other. Enemies Tsuru Dexs and Tsuru are bitter rivals, she thinks of the boy having so much potential. But he is wasting it being a pirate, it had just recently been revealed that Dexs was one of the Tsuru's subordinates. Dexs didn't feel right taking orders from an old marine and a woman at that, Dexs left. Tsuru had known he would have leave and she knew he would have ended up dieing. But she was shocked to find out that he had helped Rostro take over those marine bases. Dexs has vowed the next time he meets Tsuru he is going to kill the old woman. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages